Vehicle operator approaching traffic control devices such as traffic control signals, railroad crossing signals, and construction warning signals have little advance warning when the control device will change state. An operator, seeing a “proceed” signal in the distance (e.g., a “green” light, a dark railroad crossing sign, and/or a non-illuminated construction warning sign) will typically maintain speed or accelerate toward the device with the anticipation that the traffic control device will not change operating states prior to their arrival. However, at times, the traffic control device operating mode will change states, causing the vehicle operator to slow or even stop completely thereby reducing fuel efficiency by eliminating the benefit of the vehicular acceleration prior to arriving at the traffic control device. Conversely, a vehicle operator seeing a “stop” signal in the distance (e.g., a “red” light, an illuminated railroad crossing sign, or an illuminated construction sign may begin slowing or even braking in anticipation of eventually stopping at the traffic control device. If the traffic control device changes operating modes to a “proceed” state prior to the vehicle arriving at the traffic control device, the vehicle operator must once again accelerate, thereby reducing fuel efficiency due to the unnecessary slowing prior to the traffic control device.
Furthermore, the lack of knowledge of when a traffic control device will change state may result in vehicle operators passing the traffic control device as the traffic control device is in the process of changing states and/or after the traffic control device has changed states. Such behavior endangers not only the vehicle operator, but other vehicle operators in the area. Such behavior also results in erratic and/or uneven traffic patterns, causing or exacerbating traffic congestion and creating unsafe conditions.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.